In order to suppress running noise of a pneumatic tire, Patent Literature 1 shown below proposes a pneumatic tire in which a noise damper made of a porous material is fixed to a tire inner cavity surface of a tread portion.
On the other hand, as a method of repairing a punctured pneumatic tire, a method of injecting puncture repair liquid for sealing the puncture hole in a tire inner cavity is known. In such a repair method, in order to spread the repair liquid into the puncture hole, it is necessary to position the puncture hole downward (on a side of the ground) prior to injection of the puncture repair liquid.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-292461